


Batsu

by hexuba



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexuba/pseuds/hexuba
Summary: This is a naughty one-shot based in an AU where Poppy and Tora have an established relationship. Please be warned: this is rough and dirty, but everything is entirely consensual. Proceed with caution and enjoy!
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 202





	Batsu

**Batsu**

“I’m not in the mood, Pops.”

Tora had been spitting daggers since he stomped into Poppy’s apartment, each breath a jumble of muttered curses. His knuckles were red from use as he wrenched open the fridge, nearly chucking a bottle of strawberry juice across the room when he couldn’t twist it open fast enough. He was often grumpy at best to the outside world, but never to Poppy, never to the only person who could elicit his genuine smile. He made sure to leave his violence at the door; to check it like a bag.

But he couldn’t control everything, least of all the tasks set forth by his boss.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Poppy asked meekly as she sat beside him on the couch.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Stop askin’ me so many fuckin’ questions,” Tora snapped. “I told ya I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.” Poppy let her sadness show for only a moment before steeling her gaze.

“I’m just trying to help. You don’t have to be an asshole about it.” She disappeared into the bedroom, Tora cursing behind her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned as he slipped out to the balcony for a smoke, his shoulders hunched over the railing. The nicotine did little to soothe him, not from the first cigarette, and not from the five that followed. He hated a lot of things, but he hated hurting Poppy most of all. She had slowly pulled his good emotions to the surface, but they were too often washed back under by his waves of rage. It took time to change a tiger’s stripes. 

“Tora?” Poppy’s voice was sparse as she called to him from inside. The small sound made him ache and he stubbed out the last of his cigarette, mentally preparing himself to apologize. _Don’t fuck this up_ , he told himself.

“Pops?”

“In the bedroom,” she answered. Tora turned the corner to find Poppy naked on the edge of the bed, her legs crossed, her full breasts squeezed together. His heart stopped. “Poppy?”

“Sit,” she ordered as she pointed towards the chair in the corner. “ _Now_.” Tora was too confused to argue. He plopped down gracelessly, his eyes trailing over her body.

“What are ya doin?” he whispered.

“I’m not happy with you right now,” she said as she walked to her nightstand, Tora’s mouth watering at the jiggle of her ass. “And I think you need to be punished.”

“Punished?” Tora’s brows ascended as Poppy pulled what looked like an oversized microphone from one of the drawers. She made sure to spread her cheeks as she bent forward to plug the device in, throwing Tora a glance over her shoulder before straightening and crawling onto her knees on the mattress.

“Punished,” she repeated, flicking a blue button on the handle that set the bulbous head to a light vibration. “So you’re going to sit there, and you’re going to watch me play with myself, and you’re not going to touch yourself.”

“Pops…” Tora started, his cock growing hard.

“Not a fucking word,” she interrupted, her expression fierce and unyielding. “Or I stop…and you leave.” Her voice faltered but her face remained a mask. He had truly set something off in her, something primal and dark. Watching her writhe on the bed hardly seemed like equal torture, but Tora was willing to play along.

He gripped the arms of the chair and spread his legs wide to show Poppy the bulge in his pants. She appraised him dully as her hands found her breasts, her fingers kneading the soft mounds. She pinched her nipples and tugged, letting each bounce free before licking her palm and running it over the peaks, the pink nubs glistening and stiff. Tora groaned as sweat beaded on his upper lip. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Poppy took hold of the vibrator and wedged it between her thighs, her lips slipping back and forth over the large head. She gasped each time she reached her clit before quickly pulling away again, the sound snapping like a firecracker in Tora’s brain. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, clutching her breasts as she slowly gyrated.

“You wish this was your cock?” Poppy asked in a wispy breath as she met Tora’s hungry gaze. “Sliding between my pussy like this?” Tora lowered his chin and gave Poppy a meaningful glare, but she only smiled, enjoying her victory. He chewed his tongue and tightened his grip until his knuckles turned white, willing himself to stay still.

“Very good,” she purred as she reached between her legs. “Let’s see if you can…keep it up.”

She gave a pointed look at Tora’s crotch, the bed shaking as she turned the vibrations higher. Poppy’s whole body shivered, her hips undulating over the toy, each turn inciting a soft moan as it hit her clit. She drew one breast to her mouth and began sucking, Tora’s jaw clicking as he clenched it tight. _This is a worse punishment_ , he thought. _This is way fuckin’ worse_. His cock throbbed as Poppy’s pace quickened, her humping devolving into a desperate riding, her tits bouncing wildly. She fell onto all fours, using the mattress to push the toy harder against her.

“You wanna fuck me like this, Tora?” she growled between breaths. “You wanna make me come?” Tora didn’t bother to nod, knowing that Poppy was too lost in her own pleasure, the air leaving her in fractured groans. He would never tire of watching her in ecstasy, of the cherry red flush of her cheeks, but he also wouldn’t let her get away with this level of torment.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Poppy grasped the sheets, sweat rolling down her back as her hips pulsed. Tora recognized her pained expression; he had given it to her a thousand times, building her up towards her inevitable explosion. She bounced and danced and shook the bed, pushing herself higher and higher, breaking through the clouds with a series of lusty screams. She plummeted back down to earth with a wild shudder, the room falling silent save for her dizzied breaths and the quiet vibrations.

Poppy lay slack for a long moment before stretching like a contented kitten. She crawled back to her knees and clicked the vibrator off, meeting Tora’s eyes as she licked the head clean. He glared but remained silent, a wicked promise evident in his gaze, one that teetered on a dangerous precipice. Poppy remained unbothered, dropping the toy to the floor with a dull thud before dipping her fingers to her crotch and bringing them to her mouth to taste herself.

“Tora?” she cooed. “You wanna fuck me?” She smiled when he nodded once; a stiff, almost imperceptible nod. “Then come fuck me.”

Tora was on her in a flash, his big hands hoisting her up the bed as she giggled and gasped. He put her on all fours, pressing her head down into the mattress as he tore off his clothes, his cock springing straight and free. Poppy tried to spin towards him but he easily held her in place, his breath hot against her ear when he spoke.

“Ya have no idea what ya’ve done, little girl.” His tone was deathly but he knew that Poppy was unafraid as she tried to squirm free, a lustful glint in her eyes.

“You gonna punish me now?” she teased. Tora stuck two fingers in her mouth and she greedily sucked, her face falling when he yanked them away.

“Not a fuckin’ word,” he echoed Poppy’s promise back to her, his palm rasping over the tender flesh of her ass. “Or I stop…and I leave.”

Poppy growled but said nothing, sticking her ass higher in the air in a silent challenge. Tora answered her growl with his own, the sound traveling through his chest and down his arm. He reared his hand back and brought it done onto one of Poppy’s pale ass cheeks with only a fraction of his full force, the shockwave rippling over her soft stomach. She yelped and bit into the sheets, her skin reddening as Tora smacked each cheek again and again, the sound drifting through the apartment. Poppy’s pussy shone inviting and pink between the darker shades of blush, but Tora ignored it, delighting in her muted squeals and the way she kicked her feet. He stopped when he grew breathless, amazed at the heat radiating off of her body.

“Ready to say sorry for teasin’ me?” he asked. Poppy looked at him defiantly.

“Fuck you,” she spat. “You say sorry first.”

Tora roared and wrapped his arm around Poppy’s torso, spinning her and drawing her to his chest. He kissed her viciously, his tongue delving deep inside her mouth as if he were marking every inch of her, inside and out, as his own. She kissed him back, biting hard on his lip as her hand frantically stroked his cock. Tora pulled away with a hiss, grabbing both of Poppy’s wrists and holding them tight behind her.

“Ya just don’t know when to quit, do ya?” he whispered against her lips.

“Guess not,” she answered, smashing her tits to him.

“Maybe you’ll be sorry after ya choke on my cock.”

“I doubt it,” Poppy breathed as she nipped at Tora’s jaw. “But you can certainly try.”

Tora had Poppy on her back before she knew what was happening, her head dangling over the edge of the mattress as he hovered above her. His hand worked in a slow circle over his cock as he leaned forward to suck one of Poppy’s nipples into his mouth, tugging it back and forth before releasing it with a pop. He did the same with the other, straddling Poppy’s head in the same motion, his cock sliding easily into her mouth. He pushed himself deep, down to her throat, his eyes rolling back in his head as he met resistance. Poppy began to bob and slurp, a hum bubbling from deep inside of her when Tora’s fingers brushed her clit. He yanked his cock out suddenly, spit dripping onto Poppy’s chin as her tongue flicked one of his balls.

“Are ya sorry?” Tora grunted, losing his composure with each passing second. “Or do I need to fuck your dirty mouth some more?”

“Fuck you,” Poppy said again. “I’m not saying sorry until you make me come.”

Tora shoved his cock back down Poppy’s throat, his hips pulsing as his ass clenched. He loved seeing her on fire, seeing her aching like an animal who was desperate for him to be a part of her. It made him feel less alone; less like a savage and more like a wanting, feeling human being. But he couldn’t hold out forever, not as her tits jiggled up and down, her tongue spinning wildly around his corona. He reached for her pussy and pushed two fingers inside, readying her for the torrent he was about to unleash.

“Get on the fuckin’ bed,” he demanded as he took a step back, Poppy whining for his touch. “ _Now_.”

She crawled up to the pillows, chirping in surprise when Tora grabbed her hips and pulled her back down to where he wanted her. He spread her thighs wide, teasing Poppy’s clit with his head, moving over it in slow motion. He watched her face as he entered her only slightly before drawing out again, her momentary bliss replaced with a pouting frustration. She dug her nails into his ass, trying to move him closer.

“Ya want this cock, little girl?” Poppy nodded stubbornly, unwilling to be the first to beg. “Then say it. Say it and I’ll fuck your tight little pussy better than it’s ever been fucked.”

Something changed in Poppy then. Her passionate energy seemed to seep out of her, leaving behind only a trace of sadness. She reached for Tora’s cheek and he flinched, dumbfounded by her sudden shift, her expression clutching his heart. She ran her knuckles over his skin, her thumb tracing his lower lip. Tora’s protective nature kicked in almost automatically, everything temporarily forgotten but his overwhelming desire to protect Poppy until her pain subsided.

“I’m sorry, Pops,” he whispered. “I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Poppy said. She leaned forward and gave Tora the gentlest of kisses, her touch healing his anger and everything that had come before it. He cursed as she moved his cock to her entrance, her eyelashes fluttering as he sheathed himself down to the hilt.

“Go on, then,” she insisted. “Fuck me better than I’ve ever been fucked.”

Tora drew out with a smirk before slamming back into Poppy, her whole body shaking as she screamed. He did the same thing again and again, letting her feel the delicious force of him as he filled her, his cock almost more than she could take. She clenched her muscles to meet his thrusts and Tora became lightheaded, her tightness nearly driving him insane. He wanted to keep going slow, to make the reality of being inside her last forever, but his patience snapped when Poppy began to rub her clit.

“Faster,” she pleaded. “Fuck me faster, Tora.”

“Ya want more of this big cock?” he teased, his intensity growing.

“I want all of it,” she breathed. “ _Please_.”

Tora sped up, his balls smacking against Poppy’s ass as he held himself away from her body, his pounding hitting her at the perfect angle. She went silent, her mouth hanging open as her fingers blurred, his head tickling her inner spot harder and harder, flickering like candlelight. She was burning from the inside, the flames licking at her stomach and crawling up into her throat, a strangled cry bubbling behind her tongue. Tora grunted as he hammered into her softness, his muscles tensing when he felt her pussy clamp around him.

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ,” she choked, her eyes shut tight. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” She released a primal howl and then another, crying out in her bliss as Tora wrapped himself around her, shaking like an animal.

“ _Fuck_ , Poppy.” Tora came a moment later, pulling out and stroking himself to completion, his cum decorating Poppy’s heaving belly.

They both lay prone as they caught their breaths, Tora’s head nestled between Poppy’s sweaty breasts, her fingers lost in his hair. She smelled like salt and sin, but more than anything, she smelled like him, as if she had been doused in his passion. When he was sure his legs could work again, Tora gave each of Poppy’s nipples a quick peck before rolling out of bed, ignoring her confused protests. He returned a minute later with a warm washcloth and a glass of water, ordering her to drink as he cleaned her stomach and then himself.

“Ya OK?” he asked when he crawled back into bed, enveloping Poppy in his arms.

“I’m more than OK,” she answered through a dreamy fog. “Are you?” Tora searched her eyes before drawing her to his chest, his hands drawing delicate shapes on her naked back.

“I am now,” he whispered. 


End file.
